Trait
'Traits' Neopostes Trait Carriers or Traits for short, are those who carry the neopostes trait, granting abilities that range from creating fire, controlling water, controlling wind, to superhuman strength. The trait exist in only approximately 2% of the entire human population. Animals too can possess the trait. Traits are not to common knowlege of the world as Trait organizations such as, The Cell, UTA, and Flamigo have combined efforts with the government faction 7 File to keep the knowledge of traits existence a secret from the public. Trait users use of their abilities relies on specific trait,effort,cardio, and overall health. Trait users obtain their trait through heredity or the mutation of their own genetics. Age that powers began to appear varies from trait to trait, with most traits discovering their abilties before the age of 30. Abilities don't always differ as some traits possess the same power. It is possible for a trait to have more than one ability, which is soley based on heridity.Not all chidren of two traits will pocess both abilities. Traits who can perform abilities are in Trait State 1. Through mastery, a trait can advance their abilities to Trait State 2.' 'Types of Traits' '''Traits abilities range from all over to ability to control elements , such as fire,water, earth, lightning, and wind; to advanced athletcism, such as super speed, to body transformation, to super human fighting abilities, which are known as Combat Traits.' 'Trait State 1' The standard use of the neopostes trait's ability is known as State 1. Basically any use of a trait's standard ability is known as State 1. 'Trait State 2' After a certain level of mastery or dramatic event, a trait may awaken State 2. State 2 users aren't common in the trait community, as not and most traits cannot awaken State 2, due to inability or just not having it, as not every trait has the potential to use State 2. Opon awakening State 2, traits awaken another set of advanced abilities beyond their regular State 1 abilties, which are far stronger providing them immense strength. Usage of State 2 is even more limited than the use of State 1 abilities. 'Organizations' There are numerous of Trait organizations, that serve the purpose of uniting traits together under one title. Usually the organizations are in conflict with one another due to the fact that there is always a power struggle between them. To add members, organizations will go out recruiting traits for the purpose of building their legions. There are several organizations, but the main three are The Cell, U.T.A.,and Flamigo. ''' The Cell' The Cell was the first out of all the organizations to be established. Founded by Don McIleary, Albert Shaggs, and the Professor Marco Lomnard. Lomnard was the first to discover that it was the a trait causing certain individuals to have extrordinary abilities. He named the trait the neopostes trait and along with McIlleary and Shaggs became pioneers for many trait vocabulary, such as traits, and trait systems, such as the Letter System. The Cell named because of Lomnard's discovery, revolutionized the trait world. The Cell has a military like system where everything is overseen by the Marshall. Under the Marshall is the Second in command or the Colonel. Then the corps which are under Generals. As for in-training corps members or PCs(Pre-Corps) they are in a seperate program which they are placed in teams or camps under a coach and assistant coach or AC. They are placed in this program for a year ,where it will be determined if they get drafted or not. Also there's a temporary orphanage where orphaned traits will remain until they are relocated to the Nest, a trait orphanage. 'U.T.A' 'FLAMIGO' 'Other Trait Organizations' 'File 7' Government faction that oversees all trait activity, and due their part to keep the trait world in secrecy. Led by Michael Lomnard, son of Professor Lomnard 'The Nest' Orphanage for traits. 'The World's Ultimate' Tournament holding organization for the worlds strongest traits, chosen through invites. Held every 5 years. Winners join fraternity. 'The Mask' Group of mask crusading trait. 'The Kelly Bros' Trio of brother traits. 'Violet' Group of 7 elite traits named based on emotions pocessed by traits. Founded by Jim Osvander. 'The Gharial' The prison system for traits. 'Terminology '''The Letter System Traits are labled under a letter system depending on prowess. The system goes from D-A with D being the weakest. X ranked traits also exist and are labled as extremely powerful.